


Together Forever

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: PADoll Fics [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Androids, Angst, Cyborgs, F/M, Inspired by Error Era, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Murder, POV Second Person, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You wanted to be with him forever.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 24, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Another PADoll fic! This one was actually inspired by Error. I think it starts off pretty boring, but it does pick up towards the end. The other PADoll fics, “Thank You For Choosing Me” and “To Live Again” should serve to make several things in this fic more impactful. I really should be grading papers/sleeping right now, but I really wanted to finish this. There might be an epilogue coming. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

You sighed, sitting back and placing the soldering iron down. Your shoulders felt like they were getting stiff from being hunched over your work desk for so long. You’d been working for nearly six hours straight, but the order was a rushed one. You had five days to build a custom PADoll from scrap. Deciding it was time for a little break, you looked out over the workshop to where Hongbin was busy working on a left leg’s knee joint. Standing up, you rolled the kink out of your shoulder and made for the kitchen. After pouring two cups of coffee, you went back to the workshop.

“Maybe you should take a break,” you suggested as you placed one of the coffees on the edge of Hongbin’s work table. Hongbin shook his head, barely registering your interruption for how focused he was on work. He kept fiddling with the knee for a few more minutes until he could get it to move properly. Once it bent smoothly, Hongbin pushed the leg away and looked at you.

“What was it you wanted?” he asked. You pointed down at the coffee you’d placed on his table with a smirk.

“Thought you could use a coffee break,” you explained.

“Ah!” His eyes lit up as he reached for the drink, immediately bringing it up to his lips and downing half the cup. “Just what I needed,” Hongbin thanked, bringing the mug back down. You brushed his arm lovingly before slipping past him and returning to your work station. Putting your mug down at the edge of your work table, you picked up your soldering iron again and returned to building the torso frame you’d started that morning.

-.-.-.-.-

You slid behind Hongbin, hands coming to his shoulders. You began searching out the tense areas with your fingers and worked them looser. The touch did nothing to draw him out of his work, but you knew it was appreciated. He was working on the right hand of the PADoll, one of the most annoying parts of the body to construct. Hands, feet, the abdominal core, neck and the face were the most difficult parts parts to construct because the number of moving parts were very high.

You slowly worked your way down his back, using the massage you were giving him as a break from your own work on the arms. The frame of the PADoll would be finished by morning, and then the casts for the silicon casing would need to be constructed–the next most arduous part of constructing a custom PADoll. By the time you’d reached Hongbin’s lower back, he’d finished the hand and pushed it away, leaning into your touch with a sigh. You snaked your arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug from behind, pressing your cheek into his back.

“You know,” you murmured, squeezing him tighter against you, “if we were both PADolls, we could be together forever.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Hongbin asked, a nervous laugh tinting his voice.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to be together for eternity?”

“It wouldn’t be eternity. We’d both wear out eventually. Even PADolls have their limits,” he corrected, causing you to pout.

“But we’re PADoll mechanics. We can repair ourselves. We’d never let ourselves get to the point of wearing out,” you objected.

“I guess you’re right,” Hongbin sighed, leaning back onto you until his entire weight rested on you. “But I like being a human too much. I think I’d be miserable not being able to eat or drink anything. And being a PADoll always runs the risk of reseting and losing all your memories.”

“Being human does… have it’s advantages, I suppose,” you conceded.

“What time is it?”

“After midnight. Are you tired?”

“I could probably work for another two or three hours, but it’d probably be better to just get up early tomorrow. All that’s left is the left hand, the feet and attaching everything together, right?” You hummed. “Then lets go to bed.”

“I like that idea,” you smiled, squeezing him tighter before pulling away from him.

-.-.-.-.-

You watched as Hongbin sculpted the face form according to the photo the customer provided. He was lost in work again and would be hard to distract. It was better that way, you supposed. It meant that he was much more productive. It wasn’t like you didn’t get lost in your work either, but you couldn’t concentrate as long as he could. You needed more frequent breaks, small distractions to keep you grounded in the world around you. You turned your attention back to the internal hardware that you were starting to piece together. Four more days to finish the PADoll. At the rate you were going, it would be easy.

-.-.-.-.-

Hongbin had poured the silicon at six in the morning then set about fiddling with the software. He’d taken the PADoll’s brain, ripped from the chest of an old model VX-4785 and refurbished, and set about fiddling with the programing to prepare it for the personality and memory that they were going to install. You had set about weaving the hair and scalp together. Each hair had to be weaved into the scalp individually in order to create the most realistic look possible. It was arduous work, but somewhat relaxing in its monotony. Once it was attached to the PADoll, you’d cut and style it.

-.-.-.-.-

You paused in your work, opening and closing your hands several times. The joints in your fingers were getting stiff. Perhaps you’d been working too long and it was time to take a break. When Hongbin asked what was wrong, you told him. He placed his half eaten sandwich down on your work table and took your hand in his, massaging it gently. The action brought a smile to your face.

-.-.-.-.-

One day left until the PADoll needed to be completed and Hongbin had taken it into the cleanroom. He was installing and adjusting the highly sensitive equipment in the PADoll’s chest cavity. It would be finished by nightfall. Since you had nothing left to do on the current project, you worked on cleaning up the workshop and setting it up for the next set of orders.

You were done before Hongbin was, so you made him dinner and left it out on his work desk, tapping on the glass of the clean room to let him know food was out there when he was ready to eat it. Not wanting to turn in for the night, and not really having anything around the shop to fully distract you from work related projects, you pulled out a face form and began sculpting, carefully carving out Hongbin’s facial features.

When Hongbin wasn’t done two hours later, you placed the face form in the storage locker with the PADoll body you were constructing in your spare time. You’d create the mold for the face another day. You tapped on the glass to the clean room again, signaling that you were headed to bed. Not long after you’d showered and changed into your pajamas, Hongbin slipped into the bedroom. He stripped off his black hoodie and shirt, dropping them to the floor before crossing the room and pulling you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, feeling like it’d been too long since you’d shared such intimate contact.

“It’s all done except for loading the personality and memory. They should be done installing by morning and we can start running the quality checks after breakfast,” Hongbin murmured when he pulled back from the kiss.

“Great,” you grinned. “When will the client be dropping by?”

“Early afternoon.”

“Then should we celebrate a job well done over dinner?”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” He kissed you again, tugging you towards the bed. He didn’t bother to undress any further, simply pulling you under the sheets with him and tucking you against his chest to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-

“My name is Cha Hakyeon, but I go by the nickname N,” the completed PADoll recited. “I’m twenty-five years old and moved to Seoul when I was eighteen to pursue a career as a professional dancer. There was an accident on stage and I was severely injured.”

“That’s enough. Thank you, N,” you said, switching programs on the main computer to the systems analysis. “It seems your memory loaded just fine.” You swiveled your chair to face him. “Now, we’ll need to test out your motor functions. Please perform the tasks I ask you to.” N nodded in understanding and you started listing off various things for him to try to do–raising his hand, standing up, squatting, hopping, walking, standing on one foot. Just as you were finishing up the checklist, Hongbin entered the workshop with the client.

“N, Ravi’s here to pick you up,” Hongbin called out as they made their way to where you and N were in the back. N’s attention snapped to the two, eyes widening. He stumbled a few steps towards the client, but stopped when the cords attached to him started to pull.

“Ravi-ya…” N called out.

“Hyung!” Ravi called, jogging past Hongbin to N. He pulled N into a hug, tears spilling from his eyes. “You _recognize_ me. It _worked_.”

“Ravi-ya…” N repeated, squeezing Ravi tighter, his expression looking like he wanted to cry. “Why–”

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Ravi cut him off. You turned away from the pair, their circumstances none of your business, and looked over at Hongbin, who had finished crossing the workshop at a more sedate pace.

“Is everything running properly?” Hongbin asked you when he got close enough. You glanced over at the computer screen beside you before looking back up at him.

“Everything seems to be running just fine, and it looks like his memory was installed without error,” you replied. Hongbin hummed, looking over at the couple and pulling a face as he realized they’d started kissing. You stifled a laugh at his reaction, but silently agreed that there were more private places to pull something like that. “N is all clear to be disconnected.” Hongbin hummed again before stepping away from you and clearing his throat. N and Ravi broke apart, both of them acting embarrassed at having gotten caught up in their reunion.

“N’ll need to come back for a check-up in six months to make sure everything is running properly. If there are any problems before then, give us a call,” Hongbin explained, stepping even closer to N.

“Anything to keep him well,” Ravi agreed, squeezing N’s hand.

“I’m going to disconnect you from the monitors now,” Hongbin informed N, stepping behind the PADoll. N nodded in understanding, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Hongbin disconnected the two cables attached to the back of N’s neck before pulling the charge cord at the small of his back. It was a few seconds before N moved.

“Battery charge at one hundred percent,” N murmured, opening his eyes.

“That’s different,” Ravi laughed sheepishly.

“You already know this, but, things’ll be different than how they used to be. There’s a lot to get used to,” Hongbin warned, winding up the cords to put away as you got up to fetch a set of clothes and the briefcase containing the charge tower and other accessories.

“We’ll manage,” Ravi promised, pulling back from N. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thick envelope. Hongbin placed the rolled up cords on the computer desk and returned to Ravi, taking the envelope. He opened it and peaked inside before looking back up at Ravi with a toothy smile as you handed the clothes to N so he could get dressed.

“It’s been a pleasure doing business with you,” Hongbin said, extending his hand out to Ravi.

“Thank you _so_ much,” Ravi thanked, taking Hongbin’s hand and shaking it. As soon as they separated, you stepped forward and offered the briefcase to him. Ravi took it then shook your hand. You exchanged formalities with N before escorting them out of the workshop. As soon as they were gone, Hongbin handed the envelope to you. You removed the cash from inside and began counting it.

“Looks like all fifty million Won is here,” you called out to Hongbin, putting the money back in the envelope and looking up. He was already on the other side of the workshop, disappearing into your living quarters.

“How about we go to that new Italian restaurant for dinner?” he called back to you with a grin.

“Sounds great to me!” you replied, a large smile pulling at your own lips.

-.-.-.-.-

You dropped your purse to the floor as Hongbin pulled you in for a kiss, his grip firm around your waist and lips attempting to satisfy another type of hunger than the restaurant had been able to. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you gladly reciprocated, more than excited at finally having some time to get properly intimate. He broke off and you tilted your head to the side for him as he trailed kisses along your jawline to your ears, his breath pleasantly warm against your skin despite the chilly temperature of the apartment.

You curled your hands into his shirt as he began nipping and sucking at your ears, his hands coming up to the zipper on the little black dress you’d slipped into for your dinner date. As soon as the zipper was down, you stepped back and let him push it off you. Stepping back together, you caught his lips with yours and found the top button on his shirt. His hands settled on your sides, caressing the thin flesh over your ribcage, his hands hot on your flesh.

When you reached the last button on his shirt, you pulled back with a mischievous smirk and retreated to the bed. Hongbin followed you, stripping off his black pants and shirt as he did. He pinned you to the bed, lips finding yours again as he rolled his hips against you impatiently. You laughed into the kiss only for him to nip at your lips, breaking the kiss off seconds later to trail kisses down your body. He veered off to you hip, placing several slow kisses down the line of the bone, inching towards your inner thigh at a maddeningly slow pace.

You brought your hand up to run through his hair and he looked up at you with hungry eyes. The look drew a pleased sigh from your lips and you shifted in his grasp. He guided your thigh up as his lips finally made contact with your inner thigh. He kissed towards your knee, his hand stroking your outer thigh affectionately. Teething at your knee, he slid his hands back up your thighs, up to your hips, and hooked his fingers on your underwear. You lifted your hips for him and he slid them down, guiding the leg he’d been showering with attention up so he could completely remove it.

He pressed another kiss to your knee as you reached down between you to stroke him through his underwear. He shifted closer as you tugged his underwear down to touch him more directly, spreading his precum across the tip. His eyes fell closed as his breath hitched. He was growing impatient, you knew. He brushed your hand away, hitching your leg up again, and pressed in. The fit was incredibly tight, and you both hissed at the sensation, but he continued anyway, his heat warming you up. As he began to move, you let yourself get lost him.

-.-.-.-.-

You rolled over, eyes fluttering open. Hongbin wasn’t visible, nor was he in reach. Sighing, you sat up and reached for a tissue, wiping off the aftermath of your earlier activities. Sliding out of bed, you got a new pair of underwear and grabbed Hongbin’s dress shirt from the floor and slipped into both. You padded across the room to the door leading to the workshop.

Hongbin was inside the cleanroom working. You made your way over to the windows and peered in to see what he was working on. Something in you twisted as you realized it was the PADoll he’d been making in his spare time. You stumbled back from the glass, hands rising to button the shirt were wearing up as you crossed the workshop. If he was going to work on his side project then so would you.

-.-.-.-.-

You opened the storage cradle in the far corner of the workshop, the compressed air inside hissing as the casing lifted and shifted away. As the air cleared away, you stepped closer to the PADoll inside. Arguably, it was Hongbin’s most impressive masterpiece, though it wasn’t finished–or maybe it was more appropriate to call it a _she_ for that was the physical form the PADoll took.

She was beautiful, much prettier than you were. Her skin was a porcelain white, her her full lips tinted a berry pink. Her hair was long and cut with blunt bangs. She’d been started with VX line PADoll technology, but Hongbin had deviated a great deal from that line’s design, and instead started incorporating state of the art cyborg technologies into her design. He’d stolen the trade secrets years ago and worked on adapting them to use with PADolls.

Her flesh was not made of silicon like other PADolls. Instead, Hongbin had grafted and grown a special skin-like material on a film and attached it to silicon-formed muscles to achieve skin to humans’ than silicon. Though he’d taught you almost everything you knew about fixing and constructing PADolls, he’d refused to teach you how he had created her skin. Surely, there were other internal workings to her that you were unaware of as well, for he avoided working on her when he thought you could look over his shoulder.

It was obvious where he’d work on her yesterday, the line going down the center of chest a bright red as it tried to grow back together. She was the only PADoll in the shop that he’d ever placed in modesty clothing–a simple white bra and panties. She’d been three years in the making, but had not changed externally in a little over a year. You couldn’t tell how close she was to being finished, and it irked you. You didn’t like how Hongbin was so secretive about her construction.

It wouldn’t take much to do something to her to set back her completion. These days, he rarely worked on her anywhere but the cleanroom, which mean that he was probably working on the delicate systems in the chest cavity. It was so, _so_ tempting to take a scalpel or soldering iron to her and open her up, but you resisted. Biting your lip, you stepped back and closed her storage cradle. Surely, if you did anything to her, Hongbin would react negatively to it, and the chances that you would be caught looking at her increased by the minute. Hongbin would be back from his supply run at any moment.

-.-.-.-.-

You helped Hongbin move the scrapped PADolls he’d procured at the scrapyard from the back of his van, noting the movement of his right leg was extremely stiff. As soon as each of the four dolls were unloaded into a cradle, you started wheeling them to the back of the room. Eventually they’d get stripped down for their internal hardware, salvageable silicone musculature, and reusable steel framing. As soon as all the dolls were parked in the back, Hongbin hissed and reached down to rub at his leg.

“I think I twisted something wrong trying to load the dolls,” Hongbin mumbled.

“Do you want me to take a look at it for you?” you asked, approaching him. He shook his head and crossed to his work station with a slight limp.

“I can handle it myself,” he gently refused, grabbing a tool kit before unfastening and dropping his pants. After hopping up on the table, he opened the kit, put latex gloves on, and poured antiseptic on a cotton pad. He cleaned off his entire knee before pulling out a sterile scalpel. You settled down beside him as he began to slice open his knee, a hiss passing his lips as he cut. Once he was satisfied with the cut, he dabbed the blood away and pulled the skin back to reveal the steal of his bionic leg with a wince.

Hongbin had done this a few times over the years, having lost the lower half of the leg in a car accident nearly four years ago. The work done on his leg had been the inspiration for his more daring PADoll enhancements. The skin over the metal was his own, the result of very advanced technology, but the leg underneath was almost the same as a PADoll’s. He technically wasn’t supposed to work on the leg himself, but he never went in to have it worked on by cyborg mechanics.

He started fussing with the knee before finally removing the kneecap and peeling back part of the shin paneling. After a few minutes of fussing with the inner mechanics of the knee, he removed a small part and replaced it with a spare part he’d had in the kit and closed the knee back up.

“Twisted my knee too far again,” he sighed in explanation, carefully pulling the skin back together and using a medical stapler to close the wound, curse words tumbling from his lips at the pain. “Get me the splint and bandages?” he asked you, expression twisted.

“Right,” you nodded, quickly getting up and getting the requested items and a bottle of the most powerful painkillers around the apartment. You helped Hongbin wrap and splint his leg before fetching him a glass of water for the painkillers. He downed two before daring to get off his work table.

“Damn thing is high maintenance,” Hongbin grumbled, shaking his head and limping over to the PADolls he’d brought in.

“If you don’t want to have to keep fixing it all the time, you should be more careful,” you scolded at his back. He turned to look back at you with a sheepish smile.

“I have more important things to worry about than protecting my leg. It’s replaceable.”

-.-.-.-.-

“I want to be with you forever,” you murmured, entwining your hand with Hongbin’s.

“You’re romantic tonight,” Hongbin teased you, squeezing your hand with a smile. His hair was fanned out over his forehead, still damp from the shower.

“Is it a bad thing?” you asked him, shifting in closer to him under the covers.

“I didn’t say it was.” He smiled wider, catching you by the back of your neck and tugging you closer for a kiss. “We have an early day tomorrow,” he sighed as he pulled back.

“Mood ruiner,” you pouted playfully, pushing your intertwined hands towards his chest. Hongbin laughed and leaned in for another kiss, this time pressing his lips to your forehead.

“If we don’t sleep now, we won’t get any at all,” Hongbin pressed, ever the logical one. You pouted but knew he was right.

“Alright,” you conceded, snuggling into his bare chest. “Goodnight, Hongbin, I love you.”

“Goodnight,” Hongbin murmured, pressing a kiss into your hair and sliding his hand down your back to pull you tighter against him. He felt warm, inviting–safe. You relaxed into his arms and drifted off to sleep to the steady rise and fall of his chest.

-.-.-.-.-

You smiled as you fit the face panel onto the PADoll. You stroked the cheek lovingly, eyes carefully taking in every detail. No detail was off; everything was perfect. Even Hongbin probably wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between him and the doll. You stepped back, dropping your eyes to the rest of it’s body. You still had to attach the final layer of silicon over the silicon muscles, but that was only a day’s work. The hard part would be convincing Hongbin not to scrap the PADoll. You took another step back and closed the storage cradle it was in.

-.-.-.-.-

You pulled apart the last of PADolls from the scrap yard’s chest cavity, not worrying about contaminating the sensitive equipment inside. It all had to be refurbished and recalibrated anyway. You pulled out the brain, the long term memory hard drive, the black box, and the heart. Arguably the brains and the hearts were the most valuable and hard to procure parts of the PADoll, and as such you handled them with more care.

The brains were incredibly complex, both structurally and in terms of software. Even when the brains were refurbished and parts of the software were stripped, it was never completely cleared. Hongbin had cracked open a few brains in an attempt to create a design for one, but it was another project he didn’t openly share with you. You had had conversations with the PADolls while their brains were hooked up to the work computer, though. A few hadn’t been reset before getting sent to the scrap heap and had provided some interesting conversation before you reset them to factory settings.

“Can you bring over that heart?” Hongbin called across the workshop from his station.

“You want this one?” you asked, holding up the heart you’d just extracted and looking at him with questioning eyes. He nodded, motioning with his arm to bring it. You lowered the heart and cradled in your arms as you crossed the workshop to Hongbin.

“Thanks,” Hongbin mumbled, distracted, as he took the heart from your hands. He immediately fit it into the energy system that he’d been working on for the chest cavity of the next order. The small screen that the system was connected to lit up after he flipped the circuit connection closed. “Perfect,” he smiled.

-.-.-.-.-

Hongbin paused in his work to stretch, arching his back and bringing his arms behind him. When he relaxed he moved his head from side to side to stretch his neck. Biting your lips, you clenched the hem of the black t-shirt of Hongbin’s that you’d thrown on to sleep in. You’d been watching him silently from the door to your private quarters for a good ten minutes. If you were going to confront him, now was as good a time as any. You stepped forward.

“Hongbin?” you called. He jumped, whipping around, eyes wide.

“I thought you were still sleeping,” Hongbin said dumbly.

“It’s after eight. It’s time to start working for the day,” you explained, stepping close. Hongbin swallowed, fidgeting on his stool like he wanted to distract you from getting any closer.

“Is breakfast ready?” he asked, finally formulating an excuse to get you to leave him long enough for him to switch active projects.

“No,” you answered flatly, eyes trained at the PADoll on his workstation, your insides clenching. It was _that_ PADoll. He’d removed her left arm and was fussing with the wiring inside. “You love her don’t you?” you asked. Hongbin stayed quiet. “You love her more than you love me, don’t you?” He still didn’t say anything. “Why do you always work on her when you’re sure I won’t be able to watch? It’s because you love her, isn’t it?”

“Why are you building a PADoll of me?” Hongbin asked, the question causing you to freeze. “Were you planning to force your silly idea of being together as PADolls on me?” You closed your eyes, clenching your fists. The words cut deep.

“No. I’d never make you do something like that if you didn’t want to,” you explained solemnly. “It was just in case you changed your mind.”

“I won’t,” Hongbin hissed sharply. You flinched, hands starting to tremble.

“I can dream,” you murmured, turning away and walking away before the argument got any worse.

“No, you can’t,” Hongbin called out to your back. You slammed the door to the private quarters behind you.

-.-.-.-.-

Hissing, you dropped the knife you had been using to cut the vegetables for dinner and clenched your hand to your chest. You’d zoned out thinking about your confrontation with Hongbin that morning and somehow managed to cut deeply into several of your fingers. Not daring to look at the damage, you immediately turned and head for the workshop. Hongbin was finishing up attaching the body parts of the next order.

“H-Hongbin, I damaged my fingers,” you called out. His attention snapped to you and he dropped the the arm he was attaching. He met you halfway and pulled your hands away from your chest, peeling your uninjured hand away. He sucked in a breath when he saw the damaged flesh and metal.

“How did you manage this?” he asked, tugging your hand closer to his face, brows knit in concern.

“I-I got careless, I’m sorry,” you apologized. Hongbin shook his head with a sigh.

“Come on, let’s get that fixed.” He gripped your hand in his and led you over to the cradle next to the computer station that was used for check ups. “Might as well run your regular check up while we’re at it.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Things are starting to feel _off_ with my body,” you agreed with a nod. You stepped into the cradle as Hongbin slipped behind you. Moving your hair to the side, he opened the panel on the back of your neck and hooked you up to the computer. The safety panels closed around you and the cradle swung into a horizontal position as you completed connecting to the computer.

“I don’t think the damage is too bad,” you announced. “Though, my hands have been stiff lately. Maybe it was time to fine tune my joints. It might also be good to refill my lubricants now too, before they get too low.” Hongbin hummed, going over to the computer. He scanned the system reports on the screen, toggling through the different ones you were sending to the computer. After a few moments, he switched the active program on the screen and began typing. As typed your independant movement cut out.

“What are you doing?” you asked, lips refusing to move and your panic rising. “You don’t need to do that to fix my hands or tune me.”

“I’m not fixing your hands or tuning you,” Hongbin said without looking at you, voice carefully blank.

“Then what are you doing?” you asked again, more panicked.

“You’d resist if I didn’t do it this way.” Hongbin pushed back from the computer and grabbed a pair of scissors from the instrument table. He released the safety restraints and grabbed the bottom he of your shirt, bringing the scissors to the fabric and cutting.

“What are you _doing_?” you screeched, thoroughly terrified. He looked you in the eye for a few moments, expression blank.

“I guess you deserve to know.” Hongbin dropped his eyes back to where he was cutting. “I only need a heart to make Youngji complete, but Hyoshin-hyung says he won’t be able to get me another for six months, and I’m getting impatient. A normal one won’t work. They’re too weak and primitive.” The shirt fell back against your chest, sliced through.

“So you’re going to take my heart? You’re going to destroy your greatest creation?” you cried, chest clenching as despair mixed with your panic.

“I’m sorry, but yes,” Hongbin apologized, switching to a scalpel and slicing through your skin where the seams of your chest panel were located, not seeming sorry at all. “You’re Youngji’s prototype, after all. I don’t really need you now that her PADoll is complete, especially when you’re the only thing preventing me from reuniting with her.”

“But I _love_ you,” you screamed as he peeled back the skin on your chest.

“You want to turn me into a PADoll.”

“Don’t _do_ this to me. We’ve been together for over three years. Does that time mean _nothing_?” you attempted to reason with him. Hongbin paused and looked you in the eye.

“You were a great help all these years, but I miss Youngji more than I care about you. Maybe I’ll restart you when Hyoshin-hyung gets me that other heart.” He broke eye contact with you as you screamed again.

“ _Don’t do this. Hongbin, please, I love you,”_ you wailed. He pulled your chest plate open, completely ignoring you. “ _It hurts! It hurts! Stop! Please stop!”_

“You can’t feel pain,” Hongbin murmured, shaking his head. He reached into your chest to get at your power switch.

“ _Hongbin._ ”

“Goodbye.”

Your mind stopped working.


End file.
